1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of deployable lifting surfaces, and in air vehicles having deployable lifting surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air vehicles launched from tubes or other devices, or stowed in compact form for storage and transportation, may be severely limited in lifting surface size and/or configuration, because of the need (for example) for wings to fit within a launcher or container envelope. This limitation on wings limits the performance of tube-launched or other deployable air vehicles. Improvement in deployable wings and other lifting surfaces would therefore be desirable.